


Emergency supplies

by slugger35



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Maria/Natasha friendship, Marvel femlash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugger35/pseuds/slugger35
Summary: This is just a fluff piece and my first attempt into writing what was suppose to be a short one shot but it kind of ran off on me. It's complete as of now but I could come back and add to it at a later date when I get more comfortable with this whole writing thing. Enjoy!





	1. Umbrellas and knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookie_sheet_toboggan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_sheet_toboggan/gifts).



There was no way she had left her Jeep this dirty she thought as she picked popcorn out of the seat. “Dammit Nat,” she muttered as she turned to the garbage can.

 

“What did I do?” Nat asked. Maria startled and reached for her gun that wasn’t there.

 

“Nat what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?” Nat just smirked.

 

“Why are you deep cleaning your jeep? Hot date with a certain brunette?”

 

“Why is there popcorn in my seats?” Maria asked avoiding the questions as she reached back into the jeep for more garbage.

 

“Clint and I went to a drive in movie." Nat paused waiting for Maria to throw a sly remark her way. When nothing came she asked, "Maria what's going on?”

 

Straightening back out after throwing more garbage away she replied, “I need this date to go well. I have been so busy with work and I haven’t seen Hope in two weeks. And before that our dates have just been quick lunches or coffees when I could find the time in my crazy schedule. I have to do better.” Maria replied with a downtrodden expression and an unfocused gaze.  
Nat was a little stunned at that.

 

“Hey Maria look at me," she waited for their eyes to meet, "Hope understands the demands of your job. She isn’t going to start resenting you because of it. Have you seen the way she looks at you? It’s like you hung the moon and stars. It’s the same way you look at her. You’re both all in. Hope is going to love whatever you do because she's with you.” Nat stated seriously.

 

Maria grabbed her into a hug whispering, “Thanks.” After the two had parted they worked together to clean the jeep. 

 

“Put that back in there,” Maria ordered as Nat was removing the umbrella.

 

“Why? It’s still in the bag, you’ve never even used it.”

 

“But I might. It’s like a first aid kit or spare blanket, something everyone keeps in their vehicles.”

 

Nat eyed her skeptically, “I’m not sure an umbrella compares to a first aid kit or that everyone keeps one in their vehicle.”

 

“Just put it back.” Maria replied rolling her eyes. The two finished cleaning the jeep and made their way into the kitchen.

 

“You want something to drink?” Nat asked with her head already in the fridge. Maria looked at her watch seeing it was already five thirty and their reservations were at seven. 

 

“No, I have to shower and get ready. I cannot be late picking Hope up.”

 

“Do you want me to help you pick out an outfit?” Nat asked, really just wanting to see what Maria planned on wearing.

 

Maria sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s hanging on my closet door, I already ironed it.” Nat just smiled.

 

“Well I’ll stay until you get ready, you know in case I have to talk you down again.”

 

“You're not as funny as you think you are,” Maria replied as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Poking her head back out the door she made eye contact with Nat, “Thank you.” Nat just nodded with a smile.

 

As she showered and got ready her thoughts turned to Hope, a place they tended to wander to a lot recently. Tonight was an anniversary of sorts for them. Six months since they had decided to give them a real shot. Honestly, Maria can't remember being as happy as she has been these past months. Yes they didn’t see each other as much as they liked but they made the most of their time together. Honest communication had been the saving grace in their relationship. Talking about their doubts and insecurities and working through them. Not that it had been easy to let herself be vulnerable but dammit she wanted this to work she thought as she finished buttoning her black vest, the last piece of her outfit. A wolf whistle pulled her out of her head and she looked in the mirror to see Nat giving her a once over as she approached her.

 

“The tie is a good touch, Hope is going to love it,” Nat sincerely said as she smoothed the shoulders down on Maria’s navy blue button down and straightened the thin black tie.

 

“Yeah?” Maria nervously asked.

 

Giving a little tug on the tie Nat replied with conviction, “Yeah. Now get out of here, you don’t want to keep the beautiful woman waiting.” And then proceeded to give Maria a shove and slap on the ass.

 

Maria walked to the kitchen to grab the flowers she had gotten Hope out of the fridge and made her way to the garage. Getting into the jeep and rolling down the window she looked at Nat who was leaning in the doorway, “You're still not funny. And lock up when you leave.”

 

“Aye aye Commander,” she saluted with a smirk.

 

On the drive to Hope's, Maria could not stop tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. The last time she had been this nervous was her first tour as a marine. The thought made her chuckle a little and ease some of her anxiety. Comparing going on a fancy date with her girlfriend to going to fight in a war torn country was a little ridiculous. Hell, Hope would probably get a kick out of it as well. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about Hope’s laugh. Nat was right they were totally gone on each other. Arriving at Hope’s she took one final deep breath, grabbed the flowers off the seat and made her way to the front door and knocked.

 

“Maria, Maria? Are those for me?” Hope asked with a smile as she touched Maria’s cheek. It was enough to bring Maria out of her daze and let her realize she had been standing there staring for way too long. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck. 

 

Thrusting the flowers towards Hope she choked out, “They’re gorgeous, no, I’m for you, wait the flowers are for you and you are gorgeous.” She looked down blushing furiously hoping the ground would open up and swallow her. She was a Commander for Thor's sake and a hand cupping her cheek bringing her face up cut off her thoughts. Hope was looking at her with fondness, love, and yes, that was amusement.

 

“Thank you for the flowers they are gorgeous,” Hope said with twinkling eyes, “and thank you for you, you’re also gorgeous, Commander.” Judging by the bright smile on Hope’s face Maria had mumbled that bit about being a Commander out loud as well. 

 

Giving up on her blush ever going away Maria honestly stated, “I am for you.” 

 

Hope's face softened and she leaned up to give Maria a tender kiss. Pulling away to look into Maria’s eyes she echoed back “And I am for you.” 

 

Leaning her head down Maria connected their foreheads and brought her arms around Hope’s waist, thumbs caressing the navy blue dress at her hips. Time seemed to stop as they stood in each others arms only broken when Hope went to caress Maria's cheek; lightly hitting her with the flowers still in her hand.

 

 

“Let me put these in water, then we can get going.” Maria nodded but remained still. “Babe, you’re going to have to let go of me,” Hope teased with a smile. 

 

“Never,” Maria playfully replied, moving her hands to give Hope’s ass a gentle squeeze and then releasing her. Hope shot her a mock glare, choosing not to comment or they would never make their reservation. She put a little extra sway into her hips as she went to the kitchen to get a vase. She was unsurprised to look back and see Maria staring. Seeing that intense look of want from her was never going to get old. As Maria finally raised her eyes to see she had been caught, she just gave a what do you expect shrug and grin. 

 

After getting the flowers in water Hope made her way back to the door. Maria waited patiently as Hope locked the door and then guided her to the jeep with a hand on the small of her back. Continuing on with her chivalrous nature Maria opened the door guiding Hope in, shutting the door and making her way around the jeep. While Hope was no damsel she always got a thrill out of Maria being a gentle woman. Maria started the vehicle and put her right hand palm up over the center console. Hope wasted no time intertwining their fingers. Not being able to see each other very regularly made them both very tactile when they were with each other. 

 

The ride to the restaurant was silent as they just enjoyed each other's presence and the simple act of holding hands. Pulling into the lot of Rizzoli's, Maria found a spot and cut the engine. With a soft smile on her face she brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Hope's knuckles before releasing her hand. Hope felt her heart flutter as Maria got out and came around to get her door.

 

 

Before she could get out of the vehicle Maria grabbed her hand, gave a sweeping bow, and in an English accent questioned, “My lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner?” Hope couldn’t help but giggle at this amazing women still bowed at the waist before her. No one would ever believe that Commander Hill could be this playful and ridiculously cheesy. 

 

Stepping out of the jeep with a beaming smile she replied in her own English accent, “Why yes you fine gentle woman I would be delighted.” Maria’s own giggles came out at that and soon they were both leaning on each other laughing. 

 

Straightening up and getting themselves under control Maria locked the doors and offered her arm to Hope and escorted her inside the restaurant.

 

 

Still smiling at each other they made their way to the hostess and in turn to their seats. The restaurant really was beautiful with the decor done in earthly tones with dim lighting to create a serene atmosphere. Maria pulled Hope's chair out for her receiving a fond smile as she too sat down. Her right hand came up to lay on the table and Hope once again wasted no time intertwining their fingers. Their waiter approached and took their drink orders. 

 

“How has work been?” Hope inquired. Maria couldn’t help but study Hope’s face for any signs of resentment, finding nothing but love and understanding staring back at her. She sighed. Hope just quirked an eyebrow at her and gave her hand a squeeze. 

 

 

“It’s been…frustrating. Running down contacts and trying to put the pieces together. It’s slow work and takes me away from you,” Maria explained with a self deprecating smile, “I just want this mission to be done.” Maria looked down at their joined hands with a discouraged look.

 

 

“Hey. Maria look at me,” Hope waited for their eyes to meet. “The work you do is so important. You stop threats before they can be acted out. You keep people safe. The world is a better place for what you do. And I’m ok sharing you. I love you, all of you.” She finished with conviction.

 

Maria softly replied with shining eyes, “I love you too, so much.” Before she could continue the waiter interrupted asking if they were ready to order. After he had left with their orders Maria looked at Hope with a soft smile.

 

“What?” Hope inquired.

 

Maria just slowly shook her head. “What have you been up to?”

 

Choosing to let it go for now Hope answered, “Working on my suit blasters,” she paused as a smug smile took over her face, “and kicking Scott’s ass in our sparring sessions.” Maria just laughed at how much Hope loved getting the better of Scott when it came to fighting.

 

“I would think at some point he would get better, you have been sparring with him for over a year. Or are you that bad of a teacher?” Maria teased.

 

“I’ll have you know he is getting better. I just happen to have this sparring partner whose a commander that keeps me on my toes and teaches me new moves.”

 

“Oh yeah, what’s this Commander like?” 

 

Before Hope could reply she was stopped by the waiter bringing their meals. She subtly rolled her eyes at Maria. After telling them to enjoy their meals it was once again just the two of them. Hope picked her fork up about to start eating when she heard Maria snicker. She looked up to see Maria trying not to laugh. Giving her an inquisitive look she waited for her girlfriend to explain.

 

Chuckling Maria exclaimed, “He has the worst timing,” continuing with a laugh, “this is listed as a-using her left hand to make quotes-romantic restaurant. Shouldn’t he be able to take cues on when a good time is to interrupt?”

 

Hope just laughed. “ You’re ridiculous. Eat your food.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

They settled in silence to eat their meals, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Halfway through the meal Maria felt a foot moving up her calf. She just raised an eyebrow at Hope that was returned with a smile. Hope continued to rub her foot on Maria’s calf until Maria was almost done eating.

 

With a teasing gleam in her eye she innocently said while moving her toes up past Maria’s knee, “I really like how ambidextrous you are, being able to work both of those strong hands.” Maria promptly choked on the last bite of food she had taken. Setting her fork down to grab her drink she eyed Hope who sat across from her with a faux innocent expression on her face. 

 

“I was just commenting on how you’ve been rubbing your thumb across my knuckles while eating with your other,” she said with twinkling eyes, no longer able to keep the innocent act up, “What did you think I meant?”

 

“You are going to be the death of me,” Maria muttered and continued with a smirk, “what am I supposed to think when you’ve been seducing me the whole meal?”

 

Hope looked at her incredulously. “What are you even, that doesn’t even,” she stuttered.

 

“You’re sitting across from me in a beautiful dress being all gorgeous and enchanting with that provocative smile on your face, holding my hand, and seriously playing footsie with me. How am I not supposed to feel seduced?” Maria inquired seriously.

 

Hope just continued to stare incredulously. “You, I mean, you cannot be serious,” tilting her head, “are you being serious right now?”

 

Maria brought their joined hands up to her smirking lips and kissed Hope’s knuckles. “Nope,” continuing with a smile, “well maybe, you’re always seductive just by being you, the rest is just bonus.”

 

Hope ardently replied, “Very smooth Commander.”

 

“I have my moments. Want to get dessert?”

 

“I’d really rather we just go back to your place unless you are out of ice cream. That might be a deal breaker,” Hope playfully teased.

 

“Well Miss Van Dyne. I do indeed have ice cream, let me just get the check.”

 

Having flagged down the waiter and taken care of the bill, Maria was once again offered Hope her arm escorting her to the door. Hope softly stared up at Maria and leaned into her as they walked trusting her to watch where they were going. She looked so relaxed until she frowned and abruptly stopped walking causing Hope to stumble. A supportive arm around her waist brought her back upright and face to face with Maria.

 

“Sorry, you ok?”

 

“Yeah of course you were here,” she flirted. “Why did you stop walking?”

 

Instead of answering Maria slowly spun her around so she was facing toward the door. Getting lost in being embraced in Maria's strong arms it took a gentle nudge to her temple to get her to look up. It did not look good. Rain was hitting heavily against the glass. Hope looked down at her shoes and knew they were not going to be good for dashing through the rain. 

 

Maria had caught her gaze shift down and had followed it and sighed. How had she not planned for this? Strategy was her strong suit and it had never occurred to her to check the weather. Then again if Nat wouldn’t have left her jeep so dirty she would have had more time to double check her plans. Wait, Nat and the jeep, the umbrella! Hope who had turned her head when she heard Maria sigh just watched her face as it went from downtrodden to annoyed to excitement before settling on victorious.

 

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Before she could even reply Maria was dashing through the rain to the jeep. She didn’t follow assuming Maria had come up with some plan and she really not want to get drenched. Soon enough she was watching Maria sprint back to her with something black in her hand.

 

Before she could see what it was her eyes got lost sweeping over Maria’s outfit that was now plastered to her like a second skin. “…so I had this in my jeep and you won’t get too wet going to the vehicle.” Hope had completely missed the beginning of the sentence during her ogling but focusing back on Maria’s face she saw how proud the woman looked. Looking to her hand she saw the umbrella. 

 

Being careful not to lean onto Maria she pulled her down into a kiss. Breaking apart she stroked her cheek, “My hero.” 

 

Slightly bashful, Maria opened the umbrella and ushered Hope under it. With a guiding hand she escorted her to the jeep. After opening and closing Hope’s door she dashed to her door. Before getting in she realized she would have to do something with the wet umbrella. Shrugging she shut the umbrella, gave it a shake, opened the back door and set it on the floor. Seeing her spare blanket on the back seat she folded it over the driver seat before closing the back door and getting behind the wheel. Hopefully the blanket would keep her seat from soaking up all the water coming off of her. 

 

Hope was watching her with bemusement and reached across to move her hair behind her ear. Lightly skimming her hand down Maria's arm she tangled their fingers together. “Home?”

 

“Yeah,” Maria replied as she started the jeep and pulled out onto the street. Hope just watched Maria as she drove through the rain. Maria was an excellent driver and Hope felt safe with her behind the wheel. That was something that had surprised her when they started dating because she hated being a passenger not really trusting others driving abilities. Maria hadn't really giving her a choice on their first date as she had shown up on her motorcycle. A motorcycle she still had not gotten to drive which she suspected was more of an absurd whimsy on Maria’s part then a lack of trust. She didn’t realize she was staring and smiling until Maria called her out on it.

 

“What’s that look for?”

 

“I was thinking about our first date and how much I trust your driving,” tone turning impish Hope continued, “and how you don’t trust mine.”

 

Maria’s head snapped over to her, “What!?!”

 

With a sly smile she replied, “Well you won’t let me drive your motorcycle and you seem to drive us on the majority of our dates.”

 

Stunned Maria just opened and closed her mouth. Glancing over at Hope she saw her trying not to laugh. “Very funny, brat.” Bursting out laughing Hope squeezed Maria's hand.

 

“You should have seen your face! And I made you speechless!”

 

Squeezing her hand back she chuckled. “Well I was worried you really think I don’t trust you,” continuing with a smug tone, “I didn’t realize it was about my motorcycle again.”

 

“Come on, I just don’t understand why you won’t let me drive it. You know I know how to,” she pouted.

 

Maria started to blush and if she had a free hand would have rubbed the back of her neck. Feeling Hope's gaze on her she responded, “I know you know how to drive and it’s nothing like that. I, uh, don’t let you drive it because I really like it when you’re holding me tight and moving with me. It’s like we’re on the same wavelength and I, well, I just feel really close to you.” Being so open about her more sappy feeling always embarrassed her a little. 

 

She turned into her driveway and hit the button for the garage. Hope remained silent. Pulling into the garage she shut the door and turned the jeep off. Taking the silence as a negative reaction she took a deep breath before turning to look at Hope only to be pulled into a fierce kiss which after a moment of shock she enthusiastically returned. When air became necessary they broke apart, foreheads resting together looking into each others eyes.

 

“What was that for?”

 

Pecking Maria’s lips she replied, “No one knows you’re this sweet do they?” another peck, “or how sentimental and thoughtful you are,” another peck, “I feel close to you too when we ride together.” Foreheads still touching they just sat continuing to look into each others eyes. Letting out a content sigh Maria kissed Hope again. 

 

“Let's go inside. I need to get out of these clothes.”

 

“I can help with that,” Hope flirted.

 

“I’m sure,” she snorted. “Hey! I would have got your door.”

 

Coming around the front of the jeep Hope jokingly replied, “I think it was ok this time. No one saw you shirking your gentlewoman duties.”

 

“I’ll show you gentlewoman," she retorted, pulling Hope in and mouthing at her neck.

 

“Hey! You’re going to get me all wet,” she laughed, trying to squirm away. Maria opened her mouth to offer a quip, only to have it suddenly covered by a hand.

 

“Yes. I just walked into that one, you don’t need to tell me.” Maria licked the hand. “Really?”

 

“Hey, I just wanted to get started on getting you wet,” she cracked.

 

“You are such a dork.”

 

“Hmm that’s accurate.”

 

Rolling her eyes, “Ok Commander let's go in.” They had almost made it to the door when Maria stopped. “Now what?”

 

“I have to take the umbrella out so it dries,” she said making her way back to the jeep. Hope just shook her head. Getting the umbrella out Maria opened it and set it in the corner to dry out. With a nod and gratified smile she turned back to the door ushering them both inside.

 

“Ok. Why were you looking at the umbrella like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like it was a sword you used to slay a dragon. You had the same look on your face when you brought it out of the jeep for me.”

 

Sheepishly rubbing her neck she answered, “well it’s like a first aid kit, you...”

 

“How is an umbrella like a first aid kit?” Hope interrupted.

 

“If you would let me explain,” she said with a mock glare to which Hope gave a nod, “as I was saying it’s like a first aid kit. One of those things you just keep in your vehicle for emergencies but never really use. And Nat tried to throw it out today and I made her put it back in. And I actually got to use it and I really thought I never would because why would you use an umbrella only to have to find somewhere to put it when you get into the building. It's not like they have umbrella stands like you see in old movies and really how practical is it to walk to your destination using the umbrella when if you just sprint there you'll probably be the same amount of wet and not have to find somewhere to stash a wet umbrella. I mean really” having her ramble cut off by Hope's lips on hers. 

 

“You’re adorable,” followed by another kiss, “I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about umbrellas,” Hope teased.

 

“I wouldn’t call it strongly, it’s just more of an observation.”

 

“Ah of course. Ever the Commander gathering Intel.”

 

“I was not,” was muttered. “Ok.The truth is if I was by myself I would never use an umbrella but your shoes were not going to cut it for running and you are dressed like a princess, no a queen, definitely a queen,” playfully, yet seriously continuing. “I got to be your steadfast and dashing knight and save you from the deluge with my indomitable umbrella.”

 

“I love you,” Hope softly spoke, “you are adorable and ridiculous and definitely my dashing knight.”

 

“I love you too.”


	2. Tailor tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back with another chapter. I just couldn't leave these two alone. I'm just totally hooked on them. This is just more fluff. I'm going to continue this but I make no promises on updating regularly. I do have more ideas for them. Enjoy!

While making out in the entryway was fun; Hope was pretty sure the shivers coming from Maria were sadly not because of her but because she was chilled. Pulling back from the kiss she was about to tell Maria to get out of her wet clothes when she was dragged back into another kiss. Damn Maria was good at that. Pulling away once more she unwound her hands from Maria's hair and gently pushed with both on her chest. Maria immediately stopped trying to pull her back in.

 

“You ok?”

 

Hope couldn’t resist leaning up and giving her caring girlfriend a little peck. Smiling at her she replied, “I’m great. You on the other hand are chilled.”

 

“Am not,” Maria pouted, “we can keep going.” She leaned back in towards Hope.

 

“You really are too adorable,” Hope said, once again giving Maria another gentle shove, “but we need to get you out of these wet clothes.”

 

“We huh?” Maria smirked.

 

Rolling her eyes, Hope dryly remarked, “well I suppose you could do it yourself and I could get changed myself.”

 

“Uh nope together is good, great even,” Maria hurriedly replied.

 

Holding her hand out Hope asked with a smirk, “Coming?”

 

Grabbing her hand Maria muttered, “You first.” Hope just chuckled as she led them to the bedroom. Once inside Maria spun her back into her arms and into a kiss. Hope forgot why they had come in here until her back thumped against the wall.

 

“Wait, honey hold up,” she breathlessly said. Maria once again immediately stopped and leaned their foreheads together. They stayed like that until their breathing had settled some.

 

“You really do need to get out of those wet clothes or you’re going to get sick,” Hope softly said, stroking Maria’s cheek. Looking into her eyes, Maria saw the concern and yes desire, but most prominently love. Turning her head she kissed Hope’s hand that was still on her cheek and stepped back.

 

“Ok, you really might have to help, they feel kind of plastered on.”

 

Giving her a slow up and down, mischief sparkling in her eyes, Hope innocently replied, “I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Faking a wounded look, Maria sniffled, “I guess you don’t find me attractive anymore,” adding another sniffle and looking at the floor, “you probably want to break up with me now.” She nervously shuffled her feet. Hope really could not believe this goof was the woman she wanted forever with. 

 

Playing along she seriously stated, “Maybe I’m being too hasty. I should reevaluate your attractiveness,” she dramatically paused, “after you take your clothes off.” The delivery and her deadpan expression were just too much for Maria who couldn’t hold her wounded look anymore and cracked up. Hope only lasted a couple more seconds before falling into Maria laughing. 

 

Gently holding Hope, Maria lovingly gazed at her, “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Hope softly echoed. Maria started to lean down when a hand gripping her chin stopped her. She looked questionably at Hope.

 

“No, clothes off. At this rate they’re going to be dry before you get them off,” she commanded as she started unbuttoning Maria’s shirt.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied as she stood still and let Hope work on her shirt. Finished with the buttons Hope started to slide it off when Maria remembered what it was covering.

 

“Hope, wait, I,” she was cut off by Hope’s sharp inhale. She looked at Hope’s face seeing concern and yes, there was the hurt. Taking a deep breath she was about to explain when Hope cut her off.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered, face full of hurt. Maria silently cursed herself for putting that look there. She took a calming breath then reached for Hope's hand that wasn’t gently resting on her side and placed her other hand on her cheek so they were looking into each other's eyes.

 

“I know it sounds crazy but I honestly forgot.” Seeing Hope’s eyes turn fiery she hurried along. “I was so excited and well, anxious to see you that I kind of got caught up on making our date perfect and forgot it was even there. It’s really not that bad and doesn’t really even hurt. And I know I should have told you first thing. I am sorry that I didn’t.” Hope's face had softened somewhat. Maria knew she had to continue and address the underlying issue. Taking a deep breath she began, “I’ve been feeling a little insecure in our relationship.” Hope just looked confused and a little hurt. “Wait! It’s not something you're doing. I just feel guilty that we don’t get to see each other as much as we like because of my job. I don’t want you to be missing out on being in a relationship where you get to see them regularly.” Looking down and removing her hand from Hope’s cheek, she continued, “I just don’t want you to regret this. I’ve been in that situation more than once and I don’t think I would survive going through it with you.” 

 

Hope just stared flabbergasted at Maria as she continued to look at the floor. That this larger than life woman could feel like she wasn’t enough for her just left her speechless. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped when she realized this was the second time this was being brought up tonight. Her continued silence was not making Maria feel better. She tried to pull her hand out of Hope's.

 

Tightening her grip Hope rushed out, “Wait! It’s not whatever bad thing your thinking. I…you just threw me, a lot. I didn’t realize you were that concerned about this.” Giving Maria’s hand a squeeze she released it in favor of cradling her cheek, forcing her eyes up to hers. “I love you.” Maria started to open her mouth to reply when Hope cut her off. “ No, you’re not getting it. I love you. I’ve never felt like this before and I don’t think I will again. You are it for me. I don’t want anyone else. I love you and how much we see each other is not going to change that. I think about you all the time, you are always on my mind. And I will take you however I can get you, do you understand?” she continued not giving Maria a chance to answer, eyes blazing with intensity. “I love Scott and he’s my best friend but he never could match my ambition or intensity. Sometimes I’m not sure he even understood why I have that kind of burning drive to do more. You completely understand that about me because you have it too. I don’t have to feel uncomfortable or somehow wrong for wanting to make my mark because you know what it’s like trying to rise in a man's world. And, yes, it would be great if we got to see each other more, but we make the most out of the time we do get. I’m not giving you up for anything, you hear me, Commander?”

 

Maria had really not expected tonight to turn into this. Gazing back at Hope, she felt the tension leave her body, making her feel lighter than she had in weeks. Hope watched the change come over her girlfriend. Maria smiled, love shining in her eyes, "Okay."

 

"What? Just okay?" Hope asked incredulously.

 

"Yep," Maria said popping the "p".

 

"I don't understand," Hope said, throwing her hand up, her other still resting on Maria's side.

 

Maria grabbed Hope's free hand, running her thumb over the knuckles. "Yes just okay. I love you too but above all I trust you. Completely. And while I know that you love me, we haven't really talked about what that means in the long haul." She paused to place a lingering kiss to Hope's forehead; safe in the knowledge that Hope would never give up on her. "Just so we're clear, you're it for me too." She continued, "I guess I wasn't quite sure if I was just a for now love for you or a forever love. And…" she paused in thought realising just how gone on her she was; still stunned that Hope wanted forever too. "...and" she pressed; vulnerability in her eyes, "I was scared to ask in case I was getting my hopes up," she finished with wet eyes, the ghosts of past loves fleeing because of her demanding job, now quieting in their haunting of her.

 

"Okay," Hope replied. Maria raised an eyebrow at her. Hope just looked confused a second before it clicked. "Not okay like that, you goof," Hope lightly scolded. Seriously, this woman. "I just meant I understand."

 

"I know. You just look really adorable when you're confused. You get this crinkle and" she was cut off by Hope's lips on hers and gladly reciprocated the kiss. Breaking apart she softly said, "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." 

 

They just stood there resting their foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. Hope started stroking Maria's side when her hand hit the bandage that had started all this. Gently resting her hand on it, she quirked an eyebrow at Maria. 

 

"It's a flesh wound from a sword."

 

Hope opened her mouth only to close it again, looking at Maria disbelievingly. "Come again?"

 

"I got sliced, well it's more of a nick really," Maria saw Hope giving her a look, "right, not the point. Ha, point, get it, like sword point." Hope looked unimpressed. "Anyway I got in a sword fight?" she finished sheepishly.

 

"I...you...swords?" Hope stuttered, having a hard time wrapping her mind around her girlfriend being involved in a sword fight. It didn't help that her mind was determined to show Maria dressed as a knight with a sword. Damn woman and her umbrella analogy.

 

Maria watched Hope's face go from baffled to contemplative to aroused? Her mind was already finding theories and dismissing them when it hit her. "You're picturing me fighting with a sword, aren't you?" she smirked.

 

Hope blushed scarlet and tried to look anywhere but at Maria. "I was not exactly thinking that." Realizing she revealed more than she wanted, she tried to backpedal. "Okay. Yes I was thinking that."

 

Maria put both arms around her and pulled her closer. "Uh uh. Not getting away with that. What exactly were you thinking, Miss Van Dyne?" she purred.

 

Hope sighed and leaned her head into the crook of Maria's neck. She knew if she didn't want to say Maria wouldn't push but it really wasn't like it was that big of a deal either. She mumbled into Maria's neck, "I was thinking about you decked out as a knight. Armor, sword, horse and all."

 

"Really?" Maria softly asked, wonder in her voice.

 

Hope pulled her head away and looked up at her. "Well you are my knight, are you not?" she asked just as softly.

 

It was a little silly but Maria felt herself stand taller. "I am," she seriously pledged.

 

Mischief coming into her eyes, Hope innocently inquired, "Well it's only fair I get to picture you that way then isn't it?"

 

Laughter shaking her shoulders, Maria responded, "Of course." Pausing she cheekily added, "My queen." Hope laughed with her.

 

Laughter subsiding, Hope asked, "Seriously, how did you come to be in a sword fight?"

 

Maria groaned, dropping her head on Hope's shoulder. "It's really not as great as it sounds. I was following a lead on an attack and came across two guys trying to plant a bomb in an embassy." Hope noticed how Maria left out which embassy but didn't say anything knowing Maria would always tell her what she could. Maria picked her head up to make eye contact. "Anyways they panicked when they saw me and grabbed the first thing they could find to attack me. Which happened to be a pair of swords hanging on the wall. Since I didn't have any weapons on me either I ended up defending myself with a book."

 

"Hold up. You're telling me you beat two guys armed with swords using a book and only got a small flesh wound?"

 

Maria nodded, smugly. "It was a good book."

 

Hope just threw her head back and laughed. "My girlfriend is a badass, " she stated, batting her eyes at Maria. 

 

"Eh, I do alright," she deflected.

 

Hope brought her hand up to cradle Maria's cheek, caressing her cheekbone with her thumb. "Nope, badass. Fight me on it."

 

Maria leaned into her hand, "Ok I'm a badass." Hope beamed at her. "Do you want a play by play of the rest of the fight or is that enough?"

 

"That's enough for now. I may want a demonstration of how it went down later. You know in case I ever need to defend myself with a book at some point," Hope teased. "Back to why we came in here, you still have wet pants on and I'm changing that bandage." Her tone brooked no argument.

 

Knowing that was not a battle she was winning, Maria answered, "Yes ma'am."

 

She stood still as Hope finished taking her shirt off. She couldn't help sucking in a breath when Hope's hand skimmed her abs on the way to unbutton her pants. 

 

Looking up at her, Hope teased, " Problem Commander?"

 

Voice a little rough, she replied, "Nope. All good."

 

Hope just hummed and continued. Trying to get the buttons to come undone while the pants were plastered to her girlfriend was harder than she thought. Mumbling to herself she tugged, "Why dress pants need so many buttons is beyond me."

 

Maria's voice startled her. "It's called a jigger button. It helps take the strain off the hook and bar closure that's there because of the extended waistband. If the button isn't placed correctly the hook and bar won't clasp right. Basically it helps your pants drape better so the lines look smooth and they don't wrinkle when you sit or stand."

 

Hope just gaped at Maria.

 

Rubbing the back of her neck self consciously she asked, "What?"

 

Seeing Maria start to get uncomfortable she blurted out, "How do you know that?" She realized her tone was sharp and not at all what she was going for when Maria looked up at the ceiling. Rising up on her toes she kissed Maria's chin.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I know you're brilliant. It's just such an obscure fact and I am honestly curious how you know it."

 

Maria bashfully looked down at her. Placing her hands on Hope's waist; her thumbs gently brushing back and forth as she debated. Looking at Hope she saw her patiently watching her.

 

"I worked in a tailor shop in high school."

 

Not expecting that answer at all, Hope was speechless and could only look dazedly at Maria.

 

Gaining confidence back at Hope's speechlessness, Maria elaborated, "I needed a job so I could play sports." Faltering a little when she thought back on the real issue. Shaking her head, she soldiered on, "My dad blames me for my mom dying during childbirth. He refused to buy me anything other than what I needed for class. And he only did that to keep from having social services visit." Closing her eyes she breathed in and out trying to quell the emotions talking about her dad always brought up. Feeling hands playing with the little hairs on the back of her neck; she opened her eyes to see Hope looking at her with love. Feeling safe she persisted, "I really wanted to play sports because I knew it would look good on my college applications. I needed a way out. At the time I wasn't thinking about joining the marines. It also gave me something to occupy my time with that wasn't being at home. I needed money to pay the athletic fees though. I was an honor student and that gave me leeway with my schedule. I was able to set it up so I had study hall right away in the morning. The owner of the tailor shop, Ivan, was really understanding about working around my school schedule. I would work from six until ten in the morning, after practice a couple of hours, and then on weekends." She paused to gather her thoughts.

 

"You're incredible," Hope interrupted before she could continue.

 

Maria acknowledged the statement with a shrug. "I did what I needed to." She was going to continue when a chill caused her to give a full body shiver.

 

"Right." Hope said taking charge. "We need to get your pants off, change your bandage, and get you in dry clothes." Maria just smiled at her. "What?"

 

"So bossy."

 

"No, not bossy. Decisive," Hope retorted with a head nod.

 

"Okay ma'am," Maria replied with a salute and smirk. "You going to finish with my pants?"

 

"You really are a goof," Hope said with a smile. Having already finished with the buttons, she started peeling the pants down Maria's legs. "These are really sticking to you, then again they fit you like a glove before they were wet," Hope quietly mumbled. 

 

"Ha!" Maria exclaimed, startling Hope. Before she could ask, Maria was already continuing. "You totally noticed how plastered on my pants were. Therefore; you do find me attractive."

 

Hope could only look up at her and gape; speechless.

 

With twinkling eyes, Maria inquired, "Not going to say anything?"

 

"I...you...what...how can you possibly be this ridiculous?" Hope spluttered with exasperation.

 

"You are so cute when you're flustered," Maria said sincerely.

 

Hope just shook her head fondly. "Lift up your foot," getting the pants off, "other foot," she ordered. Standing back up she inquired, " Bathroom or bed?"

 

"Bathroom. The first aid kit is in there anyway."

 

"After you," Hope innocently stated.

 

"I know what you're up to, Miss Van Dyne. You just want to stare at my ass."

 

"Can you blame me? Seriously you're wearing black lace boy shorts," Hope playfully whined. "If you don't want me to stare at your ass, you could walk backwards," she playfully suggested.

 

"Really?"

 

"What? It was just a suggestion," Hope innocently remarked. 

 

Smiling, Maria just shook her head. Getting up, she went to walk past Hope to the bathroom when a hand on her elbow stopped her. She looked questionably at Hope who was gazing at her with a sincere, yet serious expression.

 

"Thank you for telling me about working in the tailor shop. I know you don't like to talk about your past. If you wanted to, I would love to hear more about what you did there. Only if you want," Hope softly acknowledged.

 

Maria turned to pull her into a hug; placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you." Hope just hummed. "But you should probably check my bandage so I can put clothes on. I'm starting to feel cold."

 

"I could warm you up," Hope teased.

 

With a fond look, Maria released Hope and started to walk to the bathroom. "I think that ship has sailed already tonight." Looking back over her shoulder and allowing herself to be vulnerable, she softly requested, "I wouldn't say no to snuggling on the couch."

 

Catching up to Maria as she entered the bathroom, Hope just as softly responded, "I'd like that." Directing Maria to sit on the counter while she grabbed the first aid kit. "Can you put your arm up by your head?" Maria lifted her arm and grabbed the back of her head. "Thanks," Hope mumbled, already focused and reaching for the bandage. She started to gently remove it.

 

"You know I can see down your dress," Maria said matter of factly. Hope startled and accidentally yanked the bandage off in one quick pull.

 

"Der scheisskerl!"

 

"I am so sorry," Hope rushed out. "I didn't mean..." She stopped and tilted her head. "Did you just swear in German?"

 

Maria had her head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. "Yes," she gritted out.

 

"I didn't mean.. " Hope started only to be cut off.

 

"Hope it's ok," Maria sincerely said. "I should have known better than to startle you. I mean I saw the crinkle so I knew you were focused in on my side."

 

"I...what...I don't have a crinkle," Hope spluttered.

 

Reaching her hand up and brushing her thumb across Hope's forehead, Maria replied, "You do and it's adorable."

 

Remembering their previous conversation, Hope protested, "Hey! You said I have a crinkle when I'm confused and now again when I'm focused. Which is it?"

 

Pulling Hope's head down she placed a kiss on her forehead. "Both," Maria replied with a smirk.

 

Huffing Hope commanded, "Put your arm back up."

 

Mischief and love shining in her eyes, Maria mock saluted. "Yes ma'am."

 

Chuckling; Hope mumbled, "ridiculous woman." She focused back on Maria's side. It looked a little red from the adhesive being torn off but there was no blood around the stitches. Gently running her finger over the stitches she commented, "These are really neat stitches. Who did you find to do this?"

 

"Oh. I did them myself," Maria nonchalantly answered.

 

Hope's head snapped up; staring incredulously at Maria. 

 

Grabbing her hand, Maria softly smiled at Hope before elaborating. "Ivan taught me how to properly sew. He and his wife did all the alterations by hand. He always used to say that a machine could never replace the feeling of doing a job with your own two hands. That there was a satisfaction that came with knowing you were capable of creating something beautiful with just your hands."

 

Hope looked at the fond expression on Maria's face. "He meant a lot to you."

 

"Yeah. He was the father I always wanted. A couple weeks after working for him I told him a little about how it was at home. After that, he insisted that I join him and his wife for supper most nights. She was a stay at home mom. They're kids were grown up and they just really enjoyed having someone to fuss over."

 

Hope timidly asked, "You said was?"

 

"They were killed in a car accident before I shipped out on my first tour. Luckily, I was able to get leave to come home for the funerals. I've always suspected Aunt Peg had something to do with that."

 

Hope opened her mouth to ask who Aunt Peg was only to see Maria give a shake of her head.

 

"Another time." Continuing with glassy eyes, "He taught me how to sew and it's come in really handy for patching myself and others up amongst other things. And it only leaves the faintest scars because the stitches are so neat."

 

Taking advantage of Maria's seated position; Hope kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you had them." Straightening back up, she reached for the first aid kit. "Ok. I'm going to put some antibiotic cream on and put a bandage back over it." Pausing to drop another kiss on Maria's forehead, she finished, "and then we're getting into pjs and snuggling on the couch."

 

Grabbing Hope's hand and brushing a kiss across her knuckles; Maria gave a soft, loving smile. "They would have loved you."

 

"And they would be so damn proud of the woman you've become," Hope stated with conviction.

 

Wrapping her legs around Hope and pulling her closer, she reached up and pulled her down into an earth shattering kiss. Breaking apart to breathe; Hope rested her forehead against Maria's.

 

Panting, she asked, "What was that for?"

 

Making sure to look Hope in the eyes, Maria responded with all the love in her, "I love you."

 

Smiling, Hope responded in kind, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two and all their domestic fluff. Just a heads up after posting this I noticed how much editing I misses in my first chapter. I went back and edited it again. I didn't really change anything other than adding a sentence or two. Thanks everyone.


	3. Pajama truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for past mentions of sexual coercion

<

 

 

 

"Could you unzip me?" Hope asked, when they returned to the bedroom. Maria who had been on her way to her dresser, stopped and came back.

 

"Yeah. Of course."

 

"Maria, babe?" Hope asked when Maria just stood there.

 

Shaking her head, she gently turned Hope so they were facing the mirror. "You're beautiful," she said sincerely.

 

Not being able to stop her slight blush, Hope murmured, "Thanks."

 

Taking her eyes from Hope's in the mirror, she returned to her task. Placing one hand at the top of the dress, the other started to slide the zipper down. Hope couldn't contain a sharp inhale when Maria's knuckles brushed her lower back.

 

"Problem Miss Van Dyne?" Maria teased.

 

Clearing her throat, Hope squeaked out, "Nope. No problem."

 

With the zipper undone, Maria placed a kiss on the back of Hope's neck before stepping away.

 

"There are hangers in the closet to put your dress so it doesn't wrinkle. I'll grab you some pajamas."

 

Holding her dress up, Hope moved into the closet to finish taking it off and hang it. Turning to shut the doors she asked over her shoulder, "Are we watching a movie or a TV show?" Wondering why Maria wasn't answering she turned toward her and found her answer. Maria was stood stock still; pajamas in hand, eyes flickering up and down her body. Oh that look was never going to get old. Sauntering over to her, Hope stopped just shy of Maria. "See something you like Commander?" Hope shamelessly flirted. Upon hearing her title in that voice, Maria gave a full body shudder.

 

"I.." she started to croak out, stopping to clear her voice. "You…" she started only to stop again, trying to clear the fog from her mind.

 

Smiling, Hope asked, "Me?"

 

"Why are you so beautiful?" Maria whimpered. "It's not fair, my brain just short circuits and I get all tongue tied."

 

Closing the distance between them, Hope's hands found their way to the back of Maria's neck. Maria's own hands had dropped to her side, clutching tightly to the pajamas. Leaning up, Hope placed a chaste kiss on Maria's lips. "You're adorable."

 

Dropping the pajamas on the floor in favor of pulling Hope closer to her, Maria bumped their foreheads together. Fingers gently tracing the waistline of Hope's forest green, lace, bikini panties, she stated, "Green is really your color."

 

Blushing a little, Hope tilted her head up and locked their lips together. Maria passionately responded. Breaking apart when air became a necessity, Hope tucked her head into Maria's neck. She shivered slightly from her lack of clothes.

 

"Come on. Let's get you into some pajamas before you freeze," Maria softly said as she pulled away.

 

Hope traced her eyes over Maria as she bent down to pick up the pajamas she had dropped. Tilting her head she inquired, "Are you wearing boxers and pants with wasps on them? And what is on your t-shirt?"

 

Maria blushed slightly as she straightened up. Rubbing the back of her neck with the hand not holding the pajamas; she sheepishly answered, "Yes there are wasps on my boxers and umm this is a fighting wasp on my t-shirt."

 

Hope opened her mouth to reply only to stop and shake her head. "I...why do you have wasps on your pajamas?"

 

Shuffling her feet slightly Maria murmured, "Nat got them for me as a joke. Apparently some town she was in had the fighting wasp as a mascot. And I ended up wearing them one day when I ran out of laundry and they're really comfy." Pausing to breathe, she continued in a whisper, "and then I kept wearing them because they reminded me of you."

 

Stepping right into Maria's space, Hope placed a hand on her cheek leaning in to give her a short kiss. Eyes glistening, she softly said, "you are so unbelievably sweet and sentimental. I am so lucky to be your girlfriend."

 

"I'm the lucky one," Maria instantly argued.

 

Stroking her cheek, Hope stubbornly stated, "we both are."

 

Knowing better than to argue with that tone, Maria cheekily replied, "Yes, ma'am."

 

Rolling her eyes, Hope mumbled, "ridiculous woman." Continuing in a normal voice, "do I get wasp pajamas too?"

 

Blush flaring back up; Maria took a step back and put her hands behind her back. "Uh no. Yours are different."

 

Curious now, Hope demanded, "well are you going to show me?"

 

Trying to delay the inevitable, Maria stalled. "I don't know. I kind of like the look you have going right now." Sweeping her eyes up and down Hope's body covered only in the green bikini panties and matching bra.

 

Not being able to fight the slight blush from the intensity of Maria's stare, she replied with a strong voice, "I know what you're doing. It's not going to work." Softening her voice at the vulnerable look on Maria's face she promised, "I'm not going to make fun of you. You're safe with me."

 

"I know I'm safe with you," Maria softly replied. "I just...it's still a little hard for me to let myself be vulnerable and open with you."

 

Immediately closing the distance between them; Hope grabbed Maria's face with both hands so she could look in her eyes. "I know it is honey." Her thumbs started to softly stroke Maria's cheeks. "It means so much to me that you keep trying and I'm so honored you feel safe enough to do so."

 

Turning her head slightly she placed a kiss on Hope's palm. Bringing her hands back in front of her, she bumped the pajamas against Hope's stomach. Reluctantly letting go of Maria's face, she took the pajamas from her. Giving her a reassuring smile she looked down to the bundle in her hands and smiled. "You got me pajamas with battleships on them? They even kind of look like the helicarriers."

 

"Actually Nat picked those out too," Maria quickly stated, watching Hope unfold the t-shirt.

 

Pausing to shoot Maria another smile, Hope finally got the shirt unfolded. She opened and closed her mouth. Looking at Maria, she tried again to say something only to stop and look at the shirt again. Meeting Maria's eyes again she opened her mouth, stuttering, "what? I don't...why would she…did you.." forehead crinkling in confusion. "Maria," she helplessly whimpered.

 

Maria wasted no time wrapping Hope in her arms. "Hey. She didn't mean it in a hurtful way and I haven't told her any details about our sex life. She thought you would get a laugh out of it. That and it's surprisingly difficult to find a shirt having to do with commanders." Slightly swaying them back and forth, she asked, "Are you ok?"

 

Head pressed to Maria's chest she listened to her steady heartbeat. "Yeah. I'm being silly."

 

"Hey! Your feelings are not silly. If I had known this would upset you, I would have just got you a USMC shirt. I thought you'd find it funny too. I'm sorry."

 

Knowing it was her turn to be honest, Hope lifted her head to meet Maria's eyes. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known I would react like this." Pausing to gather her thoughts, she saw Maria about to interrupt. "Please let me finish before you talk?" Maria nodded. "After my mom disappeared, my dad didn't really know what to do with me so he sent me to boarding school. It wasn't really that bad until I was a freshman. There's obviously some experimenting that goes on at an all girls boarding school. It's not really seen as a big deal." Taking a breath to prepare herself for this next part, she gave a small smile when Maria leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I fell kind of hard for this senior which wouldn't have been a big deal but she noticed. I thought she actually liked me back." Hope shook her head, trying to dismiss how naive she had been. "We went on dates and to parties. At one of the parties she convinced me to drink with her and I had never drank before and got pretty drunk." She paused as she felt Maria pull her tighter into her arms. Looking up at her she saw the fire burning in her eyes and her clenched jaw. Reaching up to stroke her jawline, Hope waited for Maria to meet her eyes. "Hey. I'm okay. It's in the past and it's not something I ever have to worry about again because I have you." She watched Maria's eyes soften and the tension leave her face.

 

"I love you and I know you said not to interrupt but I need you to know," Maria stated fiercely.

 

Smiling she replied, "I know and I love you." Putting a finger over Maria's lips, she playfully scolded, "no more interrupting." Maria just smiled and kissed her finger.

 

Taking a fortifying breath, she picked up where she left off, "So I was a lot drunk and she convinced me to go up to one of the bedrooms with her. I was nervous and excited," she still remembered the way she had felt, "I figured we were going to move past kissing and take the next step. When we got to the room we did start kissing and then she started taking my clothes off. I tried to get her to slow down but she just kept going until I was naked." Hope shivered, vividly remembering how vulnerable she had felt. "She sat on the end of the bed and pushed me to my knees as she pulled her dress up. Told me to get to work. And I was very drunk so I did." She still felt stupid for how readily she had agreed. "I didn't know at the time that there was a balcony off the bedroom and she had a whole group of her friends watching us. Needless to say she pushed me away after a couple of minutes and turned my head towards the balcony. I…" her voice cracked as the memories hit her full force. Tucking her head into Maria's neck she softly cried.

 

Maria stoked her hands up and down Hope's back murmuring reassurances over and over in her ear, "I've got you. You're safe. I love you."

 

Calming down in Maria's protective embrace she softly sniffled. "I was so humiliated." She burrowed further into Maria as the memory of kneeling naked on the floor with a wet face and everyone laughing flashed to the front of her mind. "I started scrambling to get my clothes on when Veronica told me she had been playing me the whole time, seeing how far she could get me to go," she paused, recalling the cruel look in Veronica's eyes. " She said that she would have kept the game up but she was sick of me being around her. I ran out crying. The rest of the school year was pretty bad." Hope finished remembering the awful name calling and bullying.

 

She could feel Maria shaking with anger. Looking up at Maria she was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. Reaching up she started to wipe them off with her thumbs. "I'm okay. I survived. They graduated and by the next year it had pretty much died down. No one bothered me after they were gone. I kept my head down and focused on my studies. I was able to graduate a year early and got out of there."

 

She watched as Maria visibly tried to get her emotions under control. "Nat's shirt just caught me off guard. I was just not expecting to get something like that from your best friend and…"

"She's your friend too," Maria said with a rough voice, still trying to get a handle on her anger. "Nat loves you Hope. She loves you for you and for how you love me. She would never intentionally hurt you."

 

Smiling at Maria's defense of her best friend, she sincerely stated, "I know. And your right she is my friend too." Wanting to lighten the mood, she teased, "who else would we commiserate with about you?"

 

Seeing how much Hope wanted to move on from her memories she played along. "I am a delight and you two would be lost without me."

 

Putting her head back over Maria's heart she replied, "Yeah we would."

 

Maria just hummed and held her tighter. She started softly singing, "you fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain, like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean, you fill up my senses, come fill me again." Hope smiled against Maria's chest as she listened to Maria sing to her.

 

Finishing the song, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Hope's hair. "Better?" Feeling Hope nod against her chest, she continued. "While I'm surely getting a thrill out of holding your half naked body to mine, you need to put pajamas on. I'll grab you a different shirt." She gave Hope a squeeze before releasing her and turning towards her dresser.

 

Hope grabbed her hand before she could completely turn away. "You don't have to get me a different shirt." Seeing Maria's hesitant look she squeezed her hand. "I'm okay, really. And without my memories catching me off guard, I definitely see the humor in it and why Nat picked it." Chuckling a little, "and you have made some pretty amazing sounds when I", a hand over her mouth stopped that sentence.

 

Blushing wildly Maria conceded, "Okay, I get it. You're okay with the shirt, even a little smug about it." Hope licked Maria's hand. "Really?"

 

"Hey. You started that," Hope smugly retorted.

 

"Put your pajamas on," Maria ordered.

 

Hope cheekily saluted, "Aye, aye commander."

 

Maria just sighed as she went to get them both socks. Walking back over to Hope she couldn't help but blush at Hope's t-shirt. She handed her a pair of socks. "Is this the SHIELD logo?" Hope asked incredulously.

 

"It's not like we're a secret organization anymore. The world knows about us," Maria calmly replied.

 

"Did Nat get these too?"

 

"I did actually," Maria sheepishly answered.

 

"You really are too adorable." Leaning up Hope kissed Maria's cheek. "Now I believe I was promised ice cream and cuddles."

 

"So bossy."

 

"You like it," Hope smirked.

 

"I don't know why," Maria moaned. "Okay you get us set up on the couch with something to watch and I'll get the ice cream."

 

Hope couldn't help but snap to attention and salute. "Aye aye commander."

 

"And I'm the ridiculous one," Maria muttered. "Move out," she ordered in her commander voice. She smirked when she saw Hope suck in a breath. "After you," she said with a smug grin.

 

"Ha ha I see how it is," Hope said, playing along. "You just want to stare at my ass."

 

"Yes. Yes I do," Maria replied with no shame.

 

Moving into the hallway, Maria followed Hope out, grabbing her hand. Looking over her shoulder, Hope gave Maria a soft smile. Stopping at the entrance to the living room, Hope turned to Maria, who wasted no time wrapping her in her arms.

 

"Can you bring me a glass of water too?" Hope asked.

 

"Ice cream and water coming up, your majesty," Maria playfully replied.

 

Rolling her eyes, Hope leaned up to give Maria a short kiss. "Thank you my knight."

 

Releasing her Maria started to head to the kitchen. Turning back she saw that Hope had turned to enter the living room. Not being able to help herself she took two quick steps back and slapped Hope's ass and then sprinted for the kitchen.

 

Yelping, Hope quickly turned only to see Maria just turning into the kitchen. "You're going to pay for that Maria," she yelled down the hallway.

 

Sticking her head out of the kitchen, Maria innocently replied, "It was just a little tap babe."

 

"Little tap my ass," Hope grumbled under her breath.

 

"That's right. It was a little tap on your ass," Maria smirked.

 

"Your hearing is way too good. It's not natural," Hope whined.

 

Maria just continued to smirk. Exasperated, Hope ordered, "I want my ice cream. Get to it Commander."

 

Throwing a wink at Hope, Maria ducked back into the kitchen. Turning back into the living room, Hope muttered to herself, "That woman is absolutely ridiculous. Which means I must be too cuz I'm head over heels for her." Moving to the DVD shelf she started browsing the titles, not sure what she was in the mood for. She really hadn't planned on having her old school memories dredged up by something so innocuous as a t-shirt. Maria really had the most eclectic taste in movies. Seeing Imagine Me and You made her chuckle as she remembered how Maria had greeted her at her door earlier in the night. It was very empowering to have a woman like Maria get so flustered and tongue tied because of her. Her eyes continued scanning the shelf when they landed on Mclintok. Smiling softly, she pulled it out, remembering fondly how much her mom enjoyed it. She moved to the DVD player and got it set up. Grabbing a blanket out of the cedar chest she moved to the couch to wait for Maria.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Maria was filling a bowl with Rocky Road and Cherry Fudge Chunk. She stuck a spoon in the bowl and one in her pocket. Putting the ice cream away, she retrieved a glass from the cupboard filling it with water for Hope. She grabbed the bowl of ice cream on her way out, humming as she walked. Turning into the living room she smiled when she saw Hope curled up in the blanket already.

 

"Room for one more?" she softly called out.

 

"Depends," Hope replied looking over. "Do you have my ice cream?"

 

Chuckling, Maria answered, "Yep and your water too."

 

Eyeing the bowl in Maria's hand, Hope exclaimed, "Honey I can't eat all that ice cream."

 

"It's not all for you. We're sharing." Nudging Hope with her leg, Maria continued, "Scootch forward."

 

"What if I want to be the big spoon?" Hope teased. Maria set the ice cream and water on the coffee table.

 

"Hope," Maria pouted. "Please?"

 

Hope didn't reply and just scootched forward. Leaning down, Maria kissed Hope's forehead before getting herself situated on the couch, squirming around in the process.

 

Watching with amusement, Hope teased, "You good?"

 

Shaking her head no, Maria reached out and grabbed Hope, causing her to squeak, before picking her up and pulling her back into her chest. She hooked her chin over Hope's shoulder. "Now I'm good."

 

"You could have just asked me to lie like this, you know," Hope smirked. Maria just hummed. "You're going to have to let me go so I can reach the ice cream." Maria didn't reply, unwrapping one arm from Hope to grab the ice cream. She couldn't quite reach so rolled them slightly towards the edge of the couch. Hope once again squeaked, thinking they were about to roll onto the floor.

 

"Relax. I wouldn't let you fall," Maria seriously stated as she rolled them back and handed the bowl to Hope.

 

Tilting her head back, Hope kissed Maria's chin. "I know you wouldn't. Some warning would be nice though." She turned her gaze back to the bowl only to notice one spoon. Lifting a quizzical eyebrow at Maria she asked, "How are we sharing this if there's only one spoon?"

 

Maria just looked pleadingly at her. Hope stared back it her until it clicked. "Ah I see. The big Commander wants me to feed her," she teased, causing Maria's brow to furrow. Seeing this, Hope quickly turned serious. "Hey. I don't have a problem doing this. And I'm not making fun of you." At Maria's look she amended, "Ok maybe a little. Is there a particular reason we're sharing? Help me out here."

 

Maria tilted her head back looking at the ceiling and sighed. Hope's fingers on her cheek brought her head back down and locked their gazes. "I still feel bad about the shirt and upset at that, that arschloch for taking advantage of you." Closing her eyes, Maria thought about how she always felt better when they shared intimacy so she thought Hope would too. "I can't stand to see you hurt and I thought lovingly forcing you to share ice cream would make you feel better." Feeling silly, she added, "I have another spoon."

Leaning her forehead on Maria's, she brushed a light kiss on her lips. "Honey, open your eyes," she implored. "Maria I need you to look at me."  
Opening her eyes, Maria's instantly locked onto Hope's, that were blazing with love. "I feel better just being with you. You make me feel safe and loved and so cherished. I like our shared intimacy too and I'm happy to do things to create more of those moments." Mischief coming into her eyes, she continued, "Even if it's sharing my ice cream as long as there's two spoons."

 

A little petulantly replied Maria, "Technically it's my ice cream."

 

"Uh huh," Hope smirked. Leaning sideways slightly she set the ice cream back on the coffee table, smiling when she felt Maria hold onto her waist to keep her from falling. Relaxing back into Maria's hold, she rested her hand back on her cheek. "What Veronica did," she paused when Maria growled. Shaking her head, she started stroking Maria's cheek until she relaxed a little. "What she did messed me up for a little while. I threw myself into my studies and when I did date, I'd only date men. Even though I knew I was attracted to both." She still couldn't believe she thought that was the solution. "It wasn't really until Scott becoming Ant Man that I realised I was not being honest with myself. He helped me feel comfortable in my own skin again. It was hard not to when he's so comfortable in his." Smiling as she thought of Scott and how unapologetically himself he was. "Our friendship turned into a relationship and when that didn't go the way either of us thought back to friends." Hope's smile grew at how good a friend Scott really was.

 

Maria turned her head and kissed her palm. "I'm glad you have him."

 

"You have him too," Hope responded. "And Cassie. Who will not stop talking about the Commander who is in charge of the Avengers."

 

"That kid is awesome," Maria said fondly.

 

Hope shook her head. The hero worship went both ways in that friendship. "After Scott I was ready to try being in a relationship with a woman again. Then we get called up to the Avengers and show up at the tower." Hope stopped to wink at Maria. "Then I see this striking woman in black compression shorts and a sports bra holding her own in a sparring match with the black widow. And I'm thinking, damn she's attractive and then you turned and looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I was a goner."

 

Chuckling, Maria said, "You didn't think that, you said it out loud. It distracted me and Nat got a hook in that gave me a black eye."

 

"No!" Hope exclaimed covering her mouth. " I swear I didn't say that out loud and even if I did I was across the gym and that wouldn't matter cuz you hear everything," Hope finished with a sigh. "Well if it's any consolation, the black eye only made you look more attractive," she flirted.

 

Leaning up, Maria kissed Hope's forehead, "What am I going to do with you."

 

"Never let me go?" Hope asked with a little vulnerability.

 

Locking her intense, blue eyes to Hope's hazel eyes, Maria promised, "Never." Then leaned in to capture Hope's lips in a passionate kiss. Hope readily responded.

 

Breaking apart, Hope rested her head in the crook of Maria's neck, trying to catch her breath; while listening to Maria's ragged breathing. She melted more into Maria as she felt her hand rubbing up and down her back.

 

"You ok?" Maria asked after more than a couple of minutes had passed.

 

Hope teared up at the question. Raising her head up to answer, she was met with blue eyes looking at her with love, which quickly turned to concern on seeing her tears.

 

"What's wrong? Did I.." Maria paused, trying to think what she might have done.

 

Hope interrupted before that thought went further. "Nothing is wrong, it's right. And you didn't do anything unless you count being a loving and considerate girlfriend." Maria looked confused. Using both hands, Hope cupped Maria's face. "You always check in with me while we're being intimate."

 

Maria interrupted, "Of course I do. I want you to feel safe and comfortable."

 

Hope lovingly smiled. "I know and I do. And you always stop when I ask." Maria's eyes turned stormy at this, knowing what this was about now. "And tonight with the old memories fresh in my head, you checking in made me a little emotional. So these are good tears because I have you." Eyes shining with everything she felt for Maria, she softly said, "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to cookie-sheet-toboggan for helping me with my dialogue/narrative balance


	4. Chaps and six shooters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to cookie-sheet-tobaggan for keeping me on track😉

"Go on over there. You know you want to."

 

"I don't want to bother her. And you know she's with Scott," Maria glumly said.

 

Rolling her eyes, Maureen replied, "You don't know that for sure. Just go over and talk to her."

 

Tipping her hat in acknowledgment, Maria stepped down off the boardwalk and crossed the dusty street. Coming around the back of the wagon she was just in time to see Hope trying to lift a sack of flour over the side of the wagon. Quickly moving to grab the sack of flour from her, she offered, "Let me help you with that, Miss Van Dyne."

 

"Thanks, Marshal Hill," Hope replied.

 

Getting the sack of flour situated in the bed of the wagon, Maria inquired, "Was there more to load, Miss Van Dyne?"

 

Shaking her head no, she replied with a smile, "Marshal, how many times have I told you to call me Hope?"

 

Hooking her thumbs in her gunbelt, Maria sheepishly answered, "A lot, Ma'am."

 

Hope replied with fond exasperation. "Ma'am is really not any better."

 

"Right sorry, Miss…" a stern look from Hope caused Maria to clear her throat, "sorry, Hope." She finished softly, rocking slightly on her boots.

 

Hope smiled brightly at her. "See, that wasn't so…" She was cut off by a child's scream of delight.

 

"Marshal!" Cassie exclaimed as she launched herself at Maria. Hope saw the way her hands had flinched to her guns before recognizing Cassie. She wondered what Maria had gone through to have that reaction to being startled. She came out of her thoughts when Maria called her name. Looking up she saw Cassie held snuggly in Maria's arms.

 

"Hope," she said her name softly, "would you and Cassie like to get a piece of pie from the cafe with me? My treat." 

 

"Yeah, Hope. Can we please?" Cassie added with puppy dog eyes.

 

Looking at both of their hopeful faces, Hope really hated what she was going to say. Looking into Maria's eyes, she started, "That's very kind of you," the next part she directed at Cassie, "but your dad is waiting for us and we need to get back to the ranch." She swore she saw Maria flinch at the mention of Scott but when she looked at her face she looked fine.

 

"But, Hope," Cassie started to whine.

 

Setting her down, Maria knelt to be at her level. "Hey, kiddo, it's ok. We can have pie the next time you're in town." She paused when she saw how sad Cassie looked. Thinking quickly, she conspirately whispered, "and I didn't tell you this, but Peggy took the day off and her niece, Sharon is baking today." Throwing in a fake grimace, she continued to whisper, "her pies are like chewing on leather." 

 

Giggling now, Cassie leaned close to Maria to whisper back, "I don't want to eat leather." Looking earnestly at Maria, she asked, "You'll take me for pie when Peggy is back?"

 

"Of course, kiddo," Maria easily replied, smiling.

 

Having been watching the interaction fondly, Hope gently broke in, "Cassie say goodbye to the Marshal, we gotta get going."

 

Launching herself at a still crouching Maria for a hug, she said, "Goodbye, Marshal. I can't wait to get pie with you."

 

Easily standing up with Cassie in her arms, Maria hugged her back. "Me neither, kiddo, me neither." Stepping to the wagon seat, Maria lifted Cassie the rest of the way up. Hope swooned a little at the easy display of strength. Stepping back a little, Maria offered Hope her hand. Hope accepted it and Maria's help up into the wagon. She reluctantly let go of Maria's hand.

 

"Thank you, Marshal," she said sincerely.

 

Smirking, Maria replied, "You know if I have to call you Hope, you have to call me Maria."

 

Shaking her head fondly, Hope said, "Thank you, Maria." She didn't miss Maria's smirk changing to a gentle smile.

 

Feeling flustered from Hope saying her name; Maria stepped back and tipped her hat. "Have a safe trip home, Hope. Cassie."

 

Picking up the reins, Hope gave them a light snap; the wagon started to move. "We will." Then she turned to focus on driving the team. On the seat next to her, Cassie turned and waved back at Maria. Maria gave a little salute in response.

 

Sighing to herself, she headed to the cafe. As she walked down the boardwalk to the cafe, her eyes were busy sweeping up and down the street making sure things were at peace in her town. With one hand resting near her six shooter, she used her other to push the door of the cafe open. She quickly scanned the room before relaxing and moving to her usual table in the back. Taking her hat off, she set it on the table before running her fingers through her hair.

 

"You look like someone shot your horse," Peggy said.

 

Looking at her, Maria sadly replied, "I asked Hope and Cassie to join me for pie but Hope said they had to get back to Scott."

 

Turning her head back towards the kitchen, Peggy yelled, "Sharon, bring Maria a piece of cherry pie and a cup of coffee." She then proceeded to sit down across from Maria, making sure not to sit in her line of sight of the door. "Darling, you need to actually sit down and talk to her. Maybe tell her a little of what you're feeling."

 

"I can't do that," Maria said breaking eye contact. "She's with Scott and.."

 

"You don't know that," Peggy interjected.

 

"She moved out here to his ranch and is living with him," Maria stubbornly insisted.

 

Shaking her head, Peggy spoke with fond exasperation, "You are definitely Maureen's niece. Hardheaded the both of you."

 

Smirking, Maria responded, "Thanks, Aunt Peg."

 

Before she could lecture her willful niece some more, Sharon arrived with the pie and coffee. "I thought you were bringing Hope and Cassie for pie?" Sharon asked obliviously. "I saw them running errands in town this morning."

 

Not wanting to dwell on Hope turning her down, she replied mischievously, "I told Cassie you were baking today," eyes twinkling she continued, "and that your pies are like chewing on leather."

 

"My pies are not like leather!" Sharon loudly defended, glaring at Maria.

 

"Oh yeah. Definitely Maureen's niece," Peggy said before turning to her other niece, "Sharon, Maria likes your pies just fine. Hope and Cassie had to get back to the ranch and couldn't come." 

 

Sharon looked back and forth between the two and saw Maria deflate. Softening, she gently squeezed Maria's shoulder. "She's missing out, Maria," Sharon said with a little bite. "I've got to get back in the kitchen. I've got more pies in the oven." Shooting a smirk at Maria she sassed, "wouldn't want them coming out like leather." She squeezed Maria's shoulder one more time before returning to the kitchen. 

 

"As much as I wish the two of you would have gotten to grow up together, you two would have given Maureen and I grey hairs," Peggy said slyly. Maria just snorted and started to eat her pie.

 

"Are you coming round for supper tonight?" Peggy asked.

 

Washing her forkful of pie down with a swig of coffee, Maria answered, "No. I'm going home after lunch. I've got work to do on the ranch and Steve said he'd keep an eye on the town for the next couple of days."

 

"Steve's going to make a good sheriff," Peggy commented. Peggy started thinking about the ride Maria had to the ranch and how long it was. "Why did you even come this morning just to ride back this afternoon? she asked.

 

Maria could feel the blush coming to her cheeks. "I..uh..had some paperwork I needed to get done," she said.

 

Peggy looked suspiciously at her and tried to figure out why she was blushing. When she remembered what day of the week it was she had her answer. "It's Wednesday today isn't it?" Not waiting for a reply she continued. "Hope likes to come into town and go to the general store on Wednesday doesn't she?" 

 

Maria sighed. "She does. She likes to get here two days after the train comes so anything she ordered is still fresh and," she gently smiled as she continued, "she likes to give Wanda and Pietro time to get the orders sorted without rushing them."

 

Reaching across the table to grab her niece's hand, she softly said, "I really wish you would just talk to her." Seeing Maria about to interrupt, she held up her other hand. "But I understand why you don't." Gently smiling she finished, "I just want you to be happy."

 

Squeezing her aunt's hand she replied, "I am happy, Aunt Peg. I have a family now, friends, and a good job. And the ranch is really coming along and the town respects me."

 

"I know. I just want you to have everything," Peggy said fiercely.

 

Lightening the mood, Maria sassed, "Pretty sure if you and Maureen would have raised me I'd be more of a spitfire than I am." Peggy laughed at that, knowing how true it was.

 

Getting up she said with a smile, "Go on. Get out of here, you. And take care of that ranch." She grabbed Maria's empty plate and cup. 

 

Standing up, Maria settled her hat on her head and threw two bits onto the table. "Yes, ma'am," she smartly said. Peggy just smiled and shook her head as she watched Maria walk out of the cafe.

 

Maria walked down the boardwalk towards her office; eyes once again sweeping the streets. The town was a lot more peaceful then when she was first assigned here. Approaching the door to her office, her hand automatically drifted towards her six shooter. Pushing the door open with her hand, her eyes quickly scanned the room seeing Steve sitting with his back to the door. Shaking her head, Maria couldn't help but walk up to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

 

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Steve exclaimed.

 

"You're courting my cousin, are you not?" Maria waited for Steve to confusedly nod his head. "She's very sweet on you, is she not?" Steve blushed but nodded again. "I know you're new to being out here and that people in town like and respect you." Steve still looked confused. Maria shook her head in disbelief. "Steve, you cannot sit with your back to doors or windows! Dammit, you're going to be the sheriff. That puts a target on your back." Maria glared hard at him, trying to imprint on him how serious this was. "If you make Sharon have to go to your funeral because you think everyone is good and plays by the rules, I'll dig you up and kill you again myself. Is that understood?" 

 

Loudly gulping, Steve met Maria's eyes, "Yes, Marshal. I understand."

 

Still glaring, Maria said, "Good." Softening she added, "You're a good man, Steve. People will try to take advantage of that. Don't give them more opportunities." 

 

"Yes, ma'am," he automatically replied.

 

"Steve…" Maria sternly said.

 

He hurriedly interrupted, "I'm sorry, Marshal. I didn't mean to call you ma'am. It's a reflex. Won't happen again. I'm.."

 

"Steve. Stop talking," Maria grumbled. Why the hell did she come into town today? oh right, Hope. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked over at Steve. He looked terrified. Exasperated, she said, "I'm going home. I'll be back Monday. If you need help get Sam or Bucky." Spinning on her heel, she headed out the door toward the livery stable.

 

Coming over the rise she paused at the edge of the tree line. "Well, Commander, there's home." She patted the stallion's neck. "Just you and me buddy," she said wistfully, thinking of Hope. Coming down off the rise, they made their way down the valley towards the ranch house. She nodded at the hands as she rode to the stable. Dismounting, she took Commander's saddle off and gave him a good rub down. Finishing up she turned him out into his corral. Not feeling up to eating with the crew, she bypassed the chuck house and went straight to the ranch house. She cooked herself supper and retired for the night.

 

The town was quiet as she rode Commander down the street. Pulling up in front of her office, she tied him to the hitch rail. Stepping onto the boardwalk, she let her eyes sweep the street once more. Satisfied that all was calm, she walked into her office. She had to smile when she saw Steve sitting with his back to the wall where he could see the door and window. "You're learning," she said.

 

"Yes, Marshal," Steve said. "Wouldn't want you to dig me up and kill me again."

 

Smirking, Maria was about to reply when she heard thundering hooves and a voice crying for help. Moving to the window, she looked outside to see Cassie riding the horse straight to her office. Forgetting her usual cautiousness she yanked the door open and strode quickly to Cassie, who jumped off the horse into her arms, crying.

 

"Cassie, Cassie," she called the sobbing girl in her arms. "Sweetie, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

 

"They took her," she cried into Maria's neck. Maria stiffened as fear started to creep up her spine.

 

"Took who?" She asked with growing dread.

 

"Hope," Cassie cried. "The Cross gang took her." Lifting her head from Maria's neck, she locked eyes with her. "Marshal, you have to save her, you have to." 

 

"I will," Maria promised knowing she'd do anything to keep it. "Sweetie, do you know which way they went?" She asked softly.

 

Hiccuping, Cassie replied, "Dad started after them, he said he would leave signs and to come get you."

 

Seeing Steve standing over Cassie's shoulder, she crouched down and set her on her feet. Placing her hands on her shoulders, she looked into her eyes, Maria spoke firmly, "I'm going to get her back, ok, Cassie?" At Cassie's nod she continued, "you're being very brave. Steve is going to take you over to Peggy's and you're going to stay with her until I come back, ok?"

 

Cassie lunged into her arms. "I know you'll save her, Marshal." Maria felt the weight of that settle on her shoulders.

 

Releasing her, she gently pushed her towards Steve. "Take her to Peggy, then round up a posse fast and follow." Steve gulped when his eyes met Maria's. This wasn't the marshal he was lookling at. It was all Colonel Hill. Like an agile, deadly bird of prey. They called her The Owl; she swooped in like lightning, having you by her talons before you had time to scream. Remembering the stories he had heard passed around the saloon about the cunning and fierce woman, he nodded

 

"Yes, Marshal," he replied as Maria was already on Commander and turned toward the Lang Ranch. Before he even stepped off the boardwalk, she was galloping out of town. The Cross gang was going to regret messing with the Marshal's girl. 

 

Maria was all focus as she took a shortcut to the Lang Ranch. This trail was really too dangerous for the speed they were taking it at. They arrived at the ranch in a quarter of the time it normally took. Galloping into the ranch yard she saw the cook waving his hat and pointing to the west. Not slowing down she waved her thanks to him, hoping the rest of the signs would be as visible. 

 

Maria was relieved to see horse tracks leading the way. Scott must have been close enough behind that the gang wasn't hiding their tracks or they thought they were going to get away. She pushed Commander for more speed that he readily gave. Looking ahead, she saw a large dust cloud with a smaller one trailing behind. She was catching up to them. Recognizing where she was, Maria turned Commander on a dime and rode through the hard packed gulley and down a switchback.

 

Coming out the other end she was only a hundred yards behind Scott. Commander closed the distance without urging. Pulling along Scott they shared a grim look. Looking ahead they saw the gang ride into an abandoned ranch yard and make a break for the house. Pulling up just behind the bunk house, Maria and Scott dismounted. She quickly surveyed the area. 

 

Turning to Scott she said, "I'm going to try to talk them into surrendering" Scott stared at her incredulously. She looked at him flatly. "I know it's not going to work but it's going to distract them enough for you to get in position."

 

"What?" he asked.

 

"Dammit, Scott pay attention!" Maria growled. "I promised Cassie I'd get her back and I need you to do that."

 

"Maria," he softly said, "I know how you…"

 

"No." She said coldly. "We're not doing this. I'm going to distract them and you're going to sneak over to the door on the side." She stared intensely at him, "When the shooting starts, you come in and."

 

"Help take them out," he interrupted.

 

Glaring at him she said, "No. You get Hope out, do you understand?" Scott shivered at the intensity burning in her eyes. "You get in and get her out, I'll handle Cross and his men."

 

"Maria…" Scott tried.

 

"You will do it or so help me I'll kill you right now," she said, eyes blazing furiously.

 

"Ok, ok," he said raising his hands. "She ain't going to like it."

 

"Doesn't matter," she said with finality. Straightening her hat and checking her six shooters, she nodded at Scott to start moving.

 

"Cross!" She yelled out. "Let her go now and you don't have to die." She started inching along the building, getting closer to the window.

 

"Marshal how nice of you to join us," Cross said smugly.

 

"Let her go, Cross," Maria said, throwing her voice to the front of the house.

 

"Oh but I think I want to have some fun with this one," he jeered.

 

"Don't touch me you pig," Hope said.

 

"You might want to be a little nicer to me," Cross sneered. Maria heard the crack of flesh hitting flesh and Hope crying out in pain. She saw red. It was now or never. "Oh Marshal," Cross started to taunt, only to be interrupted by Maria crashing through the window. 

 

Maria rolled as she hit the floor and came up firing with both hands. Two men dropped immediately. She stepped further away from Hope; drawing the gun fire away. Two more dropped before she felt a searing pain in her side. Taking a quick step to her left, she shot down another one. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott working on Hope's ropes. A hit to her shoulder caused her to drop her left hand gun. Turning she shot him down. Cross was the only one left and she walked right towards him. Another hit caused her leg to buckle but she straightened herself up and emptied her gun into Cross. She watched his face go slack as he hit the floor.

 

As the blackness crept in on her vision, she started to sway only to be caught by two strong arms. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Hope's worried face.

 

"Maria. Maria." Someone was calling her; she tried to fight through the darkness. "Honey, you need to wake up." Maria really couldn't deny Hope anything. Fighting awake, she opened her eyes to Hope's face inches from hers.

 

Reaching her hand up she gently stroked her cheek. "You're ok. I kept my promise." Hope looked confused as Maria moved her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. And what a kiss! 

 

Breaking apart for air, Hope panted, "What was that for?"

 

Maria who looked so blissed out paled. "I'm so sorry, I know you're with Scott and I forced.."

 

"Hey! Maria! Shut up!" Hope yelled effectively quieting her before that thought could take root in her head.

 

Gentling she said, "Maria, babe, breathe, okay?" She continued with concern on her features, "I'm not with Scott. I'm with you." When Maria continued to look aghast at her actions, Hope tried again. "Look around the room okay, sweetie?" She waited until Maria had started looking and the confusion left her face. "We fell asleep on the couch. You were dreaming and fidgeting and I woke you up." Maria put her face in her hands. "Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine," she mumbled into her hands.

 

"Are you sure?" Hope asked concerned.

 

Moving her hands from her face, Maria locked eyes with Hope. "I'm okay. It was just a weird dream." Hope still looked concerned. "I promise I'm okay. I just need to get more sleep," Maria said before adding playfully, "and maybe not eat so much ice cream before bed. You could have helped with that."

 

"Hey! You're the one who filled the bowl so full," Hope couldn't help but defend herself. Maria just laughed. Hope grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. "I think it's time to get you to bed."

 

"Why, Miss Van Dyne, how forward of you," Maria teased.

 

Laughing, Hope replied, "Ridiculous woman." She gave her a chaste kiss before getting up from the couch and offering her hand to Maria. "Come on, up, let's go." Maria let herself be pulled up and decided to lean on Hope. "I'm not carrying you to the bedroom."

 

With her head resting on Hope's shoulder, she nuzzled into her neck. "I'm tired," she whined sleepily. Hope fondly shook her head and started them walking; taking most of Maria's weight. "Ow," Maria pouted when she bumped the door jamb.

 

"Sweetie, you need to watch where you're going," Hope said softly. Sleepy Maria was one of her favorites. It was when she had her guard down the most and would revert back to a child like nature. "You're adorable," Hope couldn't help but say as she pressed a soft kiss to Maria's forehead.

 

"Not adorable. I'm a Commander," Maria pouted. Hope smiled at her use of her title. "Commander's are badasses," Maria sleepily slurred. Hope couldn't help the small chuckle at that. Arriving in the bedroom she had to use all her strength to drag Maria towards the bathroom. "Hope," Maria whined. "The bed's over there. You're going the wrong way."

 

"We're not getting into bed until we brush our teeth, Maria," she said sternly. Maria lifted her head to pout at her. Hope just rolled her eyes. "Those puppy dog eyes aren't getting you out of this...Commander Badass." Maria just continued to pout as Hope put toothpaste on her toothbrush and handed it to her. "Brush." Still pouting, Maria nevertheless did as she was told. Finishing up they both made their way to the king size bed. Maria wasted no time crawling in. 

 

"Hope," Maria pouted, "get in bed so I can cuddle you."

 

Fondly exasperated, Hope replied, "Sweetie aren't you going to take your pants off? You know you'll get too hot."

 

"Too tired," Maria mumbled. Hope just shook her head and reached for her pants pulling them off. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of Maria in boxers covered in wasps and the silly fighting wasp t-shirt. "Hope, get in bed."

 

"Now who's being bossy?" Hope sassed as she got under the covers. Maria immediately pulled her into her body and into her strong arms.

 

"I'm a commander, it's not bossy, it's orders," Maria slurred, fast approaching sleep. Hope full out laughed at that. Maria pulled her even closer and hooked her chin over her shoulder. "Go to sleep," she yawned out. Hope just smiled as she melted into Maria's embrace. Hearing Maria's breathing, she figured she was asleep until she hears the soft, "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably seems to be some odd paragraph breaks in here. I plan on coming back to this and turning it into a proper western AU.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think these two would be the type to get serious fast with their respective lines of work. And while I head canon Maria as totally chivalrous and being all gentle woman I really don't think of Hope as a damsel in distress. But I do think she would let Maria do all those things for her because she knows Maria sees her as an equal and does it as a way to show her love. And let's face it who would say no to Maria being that sweet and considerate.


End file.
